


Adjusting to Life After Mud Butte

by AussiRayne



Series: Mud Butte [8]
Category: Longmire (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 14:22:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14262930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AussiRayne/pseuds/AussiRayne
Summary: Vic and Walt are working out the kinks in their so very new relationship.





	Adjusting to Life After Mud Butte

She'd spent the last two nights at Walt's with little crying luckily. She knew she couldn't just stay there forever. Sure, it sounded like a great fantasy, but she needed time to decompress from her impending divorce. And, if she was honest, she wanted to make sure things with Walt were going to have staying power. She'd been burned too many times before not to be wary about relationships, especially ones that started in such an intense way.

Vic brought two cups of coffee into the bedroom and sat next to Walt before placing the cups on the nightstand. She trailed her fingers over his back and leaned in to press a kiss to his temple. "Mornin'."

He rolled over and looked up at her, still half asleep. "Mornin'."

"Brought you coffee." She pointed to the table and grabbed her own mug, moving back to her - it was pretty much hers now - side of the bed and pulling the covers over her legs.

"I'm going to find a hotel and start looking for a place to move tomorrow." She hated reminding herself that her life was changing in ways that she couldn't quite control.

"You don't have to do that." He sat up, taking her hand in his.

"I know, but I can't just move in here." She put her mug down and shifted to face him, a sad half smile on her face. "I appreciate you lettin' me stay here, but I think me moving straight in here after my marriage falls apart is asking for trouble. I think I need some time to figure out where my head is in all this."

Walt nodded, sighing softly. He understood the words she was saying, but he didn't enjoy the reality. He hadn't thought much beyond Vic being with him. Though, he supposed she was right. They couldn't just jump into something serious for many reasons. "I didn't mean to push you into something you don't want."

"No. Walt, that's not it." She moved to straddle his lap, kissing him gently. She wanted every bit of him and time together, but she wanted to make sure it was the real deal and not some response to her misery from her failed marriage. She cared deeply about Walt, but her motivations were often impulsive and illogical. "I just want this to happen in its own time. I don't want us to rush into something and end up hating each other."

He looked up at her, hands resting on her hips. "That's not gonna happen."

"But it might. If we just jump straight into something so serious, it might make us feel trapped or forced or something. I don't know." She shook her head, losing her thoughts in her worry.

"Don't do that." Walt cupped her cheek, smiling at her. "Let's just take our time. You can find a place of your own if you want. But don't feel like you have to avoid me because you're worried about this ending the way your marriage did."

Vic blinked hard, taking in the weight of his words. He was making a commitment that she never asked for and never thought she'd get from him. She couldn't help but kiss him, grateful for his attempts to quell her nerves.

She felt his arms wrap around her as she relaxed.

"You always talk this much before breakfast?" He smirked at her.

Vic scoffed but couldn't deny it. "Only when I'm stressed. Any other time I need coffee before talking. You don't seem to mind, though."

He pulled her in for a quick kiss. "No. I don't."

"You just let me talk so you can get sex." She raised an eyebrow, grinding her hips against him. "Not that I mind." She shifted back on his lap and whispered in his ear. "Lay back. I need you to do something for me."

She moved to the side, tugging off her tank top and panties as she waited for him to lie flat. Vic crawled over to him, kissing him hard before shifting back. She grinned as she positioned herself over his face and lowered slowly. Gripping the headboard, she moaned as she felt his tongue push up, slipping through her center. She wanted to push down, grind against his face until she got herself off, but she let him take the lead for the moment.

Walt gripped her hips, pulling her closer to him. He let his tongue ghost over her clit before finally thrusting up, earning a groan from Vic. He kept a steady pace, feeling Vic's hips jolting every so often as she tried to hold still.

Vic tapped Walt's hands and shifted down, straddling him. She leaned forward, kissing him hard enough to taste herself as she reached between them and gripped his cock as she sank onto him. She kept her hips still, enjoying the feeling of him inside her as their kiss grew more insistent, finally pushing her to move her hips. She met Walt's thrusts, her hands on either side of him for leverage.

She felt Walt's fingers on her back, nails dragging against her skin. She hissed at the sensation, forcing herself lower and Walt's cock deeper. Vic moaned, moving her head to rest against his shoulder, trying to catch her breath. She kept her hips moving, her thighs tightening as her belly tensed. She came hard, mumbling against his shoulder. "Let me feel you."

Walt's nails dug into her back as he came, groaning out her name. She relaxed against him, arms feeling like jello after holding herself up. She felt his chest rising against hers every time he took a breath. It was extremely comforting to be this close to him.

"Do you think it'll always feel this easy?" She trailed a finger over his shoulder.

"I don't know. I hope so." He wrapped his arms around her, fingers flitting over her lower back. "I think there's something between us that doesn't happen often. That counts for something, yeah?"

She nodded, a low sigh passing her lips. "I'm not leaving this bed for the rest of the day."


End file.
